


Paperclips

by Cody_Thomas



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Hilarity, Pointless fluff, ficclet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Cody_Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's mind was allowed to wander without adult supervision, this should never be allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperclips

Leon placed the large, gleaming paperclips onto each of his fingers, creating the eerie impression they were long, metallic fingernails. He drew them under his chin, shuddering at the cold texture of the metal. He tried dialing the phone, typing, picking up a coin, opening a soda, and writing, all while keeping them on. Leon found all this extremely difficult. Frustrated, he drove to the petshop, unable to change the radio station because of the infuriating things. He stormed inside and shoved his outstretched hands bearing the paperclips into the startled Count's face. "How in the HELL do you go to the bathroom?!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's pointless, but I hope it at least made you smile! I'm just moving a few things over from my FFNet account today because I feel like it.


End file.
